My Princess of Darkness
by fallanydeeper
Summary: Edward meets a woman, a beautiful, smart, charming and fearless woman who has the potential to be his Princess of darkness. The problem is… She's Emmett's girlfriend. Darkward. Vampward.


**Summary: **Edward Cullen follows his brother, Emmett, to Forks, Washington. He's made it his life's mission to follow Emmett wherever he goes, cause havoc, death and mayhem until Emmett has to move on somewhere else. But something happens when he arrives in Forks, something he never even dreamt was possible. Edward meets a woman, a beautiful, smart, charming and fearless woman who has the potential to be his Princess of darkness. The problem is… She's Emmett's girlfriend.

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Any song lyrics belong to their respective owners. All plots and original characters belong to me, fallanydeeper. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **This one shot is written for _penguincullen_ who was the winning bidder in the _Junkin' for Joplin___fundraiser. It may bear some resemblance to _The Vampire Diaries _but I promise it will not be the same. I hope you enjoy!

**My Princess of Darkness**

Dry, fallen leaves and dead twigs crunch beneath my feet as I stalk swiftly through the forest, the mist swirling about my form, helping me to melt into the shadows of the night. My eyes pierce through the darkness, picking out the tiniest detail, the flutter of a mosquito's wings and the gentle rise and fall of a bat's chest. While my ears pick up the slightest hint of movement, the changing pitch as the wind rustles the undergrowth, the nocturnal animals coming out of their homes ready for a night of hunting.

I am in my element, hidden, stalking, creeping. I feel free as I amble through the forest, my stomach bloated from the heavy meal I have consumed tonight. The scent of blood hangs around me as the sticky substance dries around my mouth, changing from a bright crimson to a darker, less appealing colour. I know that I should find somewhere to stay tonight. I know that I should clean up but I like being like this, I like being myself, free to walk the night as the killer I am, with the evidence of my hunt plastered to my skin.

I halt my whispered footsteps as I reach the edge of the forest, the trees thin out around me as I crouch low to the ground, my feet shoulder width apart and my left hand placed on the ground. Silence flows around me, as if the world knows to be quiet. It understands that I need to hear what is going on in the house which sits a mile away from me; it knows that I cannot focus with the sounds of nature vying for my attention.

"Emmett, no!" a woman giggles. "Be good, I have to get these papers marked for tomorrow."

"Mmm, I'll be very good to you," he replies, his voice muffled. I picture him standing behind her whilst she works at her desk, his lips on her neck as he speaks.

"That's not what I meant!" she squeaks and then I hear them on the stairs, he must be carrying her as I only hear one set of footsteps. I roll my eyes at my brother's juvenile behaviour and step out of the shadows the edge of the forest is offering me.

On lithe feet, I hurry across the field, the dew from each blade of grass splashing up my legs, soaking three or four inches of my pants. I look up as I run, taking in the sight of the moon, full and round, bathing me in its glow as I race toward the pretentious house, its presence looming before me with every step I take until I am in its stone shadows, pressing my back against the cold masonry.

I hear the rustle of clothing, directly above me; soft giggles, whispered words, wet and sloppy kisses. I pause, letting them continue with their fun and games, and pull a tissue from my coat pocket, spitting on it before raising it to my chin, cleaning the blood from my face, the last remnants of my meal. I toss the dirtied tissue onto the ground and cross my ankles as I place my weight against the wall. A yawn escapes me as I continually glance to the moon, watching as it reaches its apex, a sign that time is moving on. I am bored now, I hate to wait and I've been waiting for days to surprise my prey. I won't wait any longer, not even if he is balls deep inside his human lover.

I will my legs to move as fast as they possibly can, until I am just the wind, flowing through their open window. I come to form, perfectly still and silent in an arm chair across from their Californian king sized bed. I can see Emmett's broad shoulders, his bare backside - which clenches with each thrust forward. His hands are planted firmly on the mattress, his head lowered as he looks down at his companion. All I can see of her is her petite little feet as they hang over his shoulders, she must be bent practically in half as he drills into her. She likes it though, I can tell by the mewling which escapes her, intensifying in pitch as she nears her peak.

Her primal screams aren't the only sounds being emitted from her, no, where they join is the soft squelch of fluid, a tell-tale sign that she is soaking wet and highly aroused. Her heart begins to beat faster and I can hear as the blood flows through her veins, I can almost feel the temperature of her skin as her body heats with excitement. I wonder how Emmett can stand to be so close to her without sinking his razor sharp fangs into her jugular, draining her of blood while she satiates his sexual needs and his hunger. Two birds with one stone, that's my motto and, in my opinion, it's the only use for humans. Men or women, I'm not particularly fussy when it comes to meeting my needs.

I lean back in the chair slightly, still careful not to make a noise, not that they'd hear anything over the sound of their laboured breaths and the banging of the headboard against the wall. My right ankle rests upon my left knee, my elbows on the arms of the chair as I steeple my fingers beneath my chin.

She's really squealing now, trying to make words but unable to as Emmett pumps himself inside her, pushing her further up the bed. I watch as dents appear in the wall as the bad crashes repeatedly against the same spot. She's breathless, gasping, and for a moment I think maybe Emmett is living up to his nature and has sunk his fangs into her, but I'm mistaken. She's about to cum.

"I hate to interrupt such a precious moment," I call from across the room, a devious smirk crossing my face, "but I have to say, this has got to be the best welcome I've ever received."

Emmett spins around, releasing his hold on his woman, his eyes wide as his gaze settles upon me. I try not to look but fail miserably when his dick slaps against his stomach, coated in her arousal. I bring my focus back to his face and laugh at the thunderous look he is giving me. From my periphery, I notice his girl pulling the sheets over herself, trying to maintain some form of modesty, it's useless, I may not have seen much of her but I heard enough that she has no secrets from me now.

"Edward?" Emmett is unsure whether he should be furious or surprised; his tone is a mixture of both, his brow furrows in his confusion.

"Hello brother," I respond, still smiling. "You really need some human blood, my friend. Your senses are well off."

"How? I..." he scratches his head and I laugh, I can almost see the questions forming in his mind and I wonder which he'll ask first. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

I shrug my shoulders and glance around the room, somewhat disgusted by my brother's lifestyle, his incessant need to hang on to his humanity and live his life among the inferior species.

"Did you honestly think you'd gotten rid of me?" I turn my attention back to him and raise one eyebrow in a questioning manner. He's still in a state of confusion and I know I only have a matter of minutes before he gathers his senses and attempts an attack on me. I don't need to prepare for it though because I'm stronger than he is. His love of human life weakens him, his only fuel for life being the animal blood he purges himself on.

I turn my head to the side, taking in the covered body of the woman beside him, the white sheet does little to hide her physique, and only the minute details are hidden from me. I can see that she is slim, but curved in all the right places, her breasts are perky and more than enough for a handful. Her breathing picks up, she knows I'm looking at her, I smirk as her nipples harden beneath the cotton, feeling my own male anatomy responding to her taut peaks as I imagine them saying hello to me. Finally, my eyes rise to meet hers, big, brown, eyes; deep and expressive, meet my gaze. Her eyes roll back in her head, her thighs clamping together as a shudder rips through her body and she cries out with her release. I am stunned into disbelief. She came from my gaze alone, yes. But that isn't what has my mind swimming, that isn't what has me flying from the chair and backing myself up against the wall. No, what causes that reaction in me is that I've seen her before, in my dreams.

She's my princess of darkness.

I pin my hands behind my back, the need to reach out and touch her, to take her as mine, growing stronger with every passing second and every beat of her heart. She is staring back at me in shock, while Emmett sits on the bed between us, looking back and forth. The silence is mounting, it's oppressive and filling me with tension. I try to tear my gaze away from her but I can't, she draws me to her with her doe like eyes, her pale skin and her scent.

I close my eyes and lean my head back, my fangs elongating in my mouth, the venom pooling on my tongue. God, the smell of her, I've never smelled anything like it. It's a heady mix of freshly picked berries and a hot summer's day. I am so aroused that just the sight of her is enough to have me at my limit. I need to get out of here before I do something reckless but first, I need to look at her once more. I need my eyes to drown in her gaze.

I allow my eyes to open slowly, trailing them up the length of her body until I can see her face, she is beautiful. She should be my all but she's not, is she? She's with Emmett; she's in his life, his bed. But I can see the darkness in her and I know that the universe has got this wrong. This woman should never be with the 'good' Cullen and she shouldn't be human, she should be like me. She should be a killer and she should love it, revel in it.

I can read her thoughts, they're written as plain as day on her face. She's intrigued by me, attracted to me. She doesn't know who I am and she's confused by the fact that she feels safe in my presence, she thinks she should be terrified of the man who just appeared from nowhere in her bedroom, and she wonders why she isn't. A soft pink covers her cheeks as she breaks eye contact and looks away, she's remembering what I walked into.

I can't help but let a sinister, crooked grin cross my face. Perhaps following Emmett around the world won't be such a bore anymore. Usually I would give him a few months to settle in and then I'd come along and kill innocent people, leaving a trail of bodies and suspicious circumstances behind me, forcing him to clean up my messes. What can I say? It got me through the lonely days. However, this time, I don't plan to leave alone. No, I have a feeling his girlfriend will be coming with me because that's the way it's supposed to be. I can feel it, sense it.

Suddenly there is a blur of colour to the left of me and I'm knocked from my feet, landing heavily on my back with a monstrous weight on top of me. Emmett's gargantuan thighs are straddling my waist, his fists are hitting at every available inch of my body he can get to. I let him work out his frustrations on me, laughing all the while. This must be a strange sight for his girlfriend, not only has some unknown male mysteriously appeared in their bedroom, but now her lover is straddling another man, while still naked. If Emmett wasn't my brother, this could be quite an erotic moment, there's nothing like a little violence to get the sexual juices flowing.

He's stronger than a human I'll give him that, but his strength is no match for mine. I tire of his tirade against me and yawn mockingly at him before moving swiftly, almost too quick for the human eye to see. My hands cup his face and I twist, with relative ease, enjoying the satisfying crunch as I snap his neck, his spinal cord being severed by the jagged fragments of his vertebrae.

His death amuses me and I laugh heartily, letting the feeling of control and power wash over me. A wretched, high pitched wail of a scream pulls me from my inner celebrations and I look over at the beauty on the bed. She's terrified of me now, and rightly so. She gathers the sheets closer to her body and scrambles further up the bed, pressing her back against the head board in her fight to get further away from me. I toss my brother's dead body away, sending him sailing across the room and grinning as his body crashes into the wall with a sickening thud.

The screaming continues, the noise reverberating around in my head, intensifying in its pitch. I turn toward the girl and snarl at her, my lips curling and revealing my elongated fangs. Her face is deathly white, her eyes wide like saucers. I wonder if maybe my feelings about her are wrong, she seems too afraid to truly be a daughter of darkness, she should be rejoicing in the act of death which I have performed for her. Not snivelling like a child with a lost puppy.

She starts to whimper, the sound even more annoying than her previous screams. Usually I quite like it when they scream, it gets the adrenaline pumping as I prepare for the game, the chase, the tease, the fuck and then, my favourite part, the kill. I inhale deeply, letting my eyes flutter closed as I give in to my true nature. I can feel the blackness course through my desiccated veins, igniting the deepest of evils which resides inside of me. Slowly I allow my eyes to open and I level a stare at her, my eyes glow a bloody red.

"If you don't shut up," I begin in a calm and controlled voice, "I will silence you myself."

Her mouth closes with an audible click of the jaw and I smirk at her before turning on my heels and walking out of the door. I need a drink, something alcoholic and I hope that Emmett won't fail to deliver. I walk slowly down the stairs, trailing my hand along the wall, almost wishing that my fingers were bloodied. A nice trail of crimson fluid on the lemon covered walls would make the décor brutal and exciting, only then could it truly be called 'home'.

Stepping into the expansive living room, the first thing I notice is the antique dresser sitting against the far wall, a shining silver salver, resting atop of the varnished wood, with a full decanter of whiskey and a full set of crystal tumblers standing idly beside the housed, caramel coloured liquid. I allow my fingers to caress the quartz container before I release the stopper and curl my fingers around the bottle, raising it over a glass and tipping it slowly, watching as my desired alcohol trickles out. My mind flashes back to my last meal and I hear the sounds of her blood slowly drip from the wound in her neck and run in a sticky tumble down the expanse of her throat, dipping between her cleavage.

I raise my hand, pressing the cool glass against my lips and savouring every drop of whiskey which slides down my throat. Nothing will ever taste as good as warm blood, fresh from its source, but a smoky, rich, single malt comes in a very close second. Slowly I move around the room, my eyes taking a quick inventory of what is housed in here, my mind storing it away for future reference. I am so talented, so powerful, that I cannot forget. I am an encyclopaedia of facts and knowledge.

She is here, in the room with me. I can smell her lingering arousal, the fresh blood which pumps through her veins and the sweet, saltiness of the tears which have dried upon her snow white cheeks. I turn toward her, my movements slow and calculated as I move to an overstuffed leather chair. I ease myself down and once again cross my ankle over my knee, my hands resting on the arms of the chair, my drink still within my grip.

I make a show of licking my lips as I eye her body, still wrapped tightly in the delicate sheet from the bedroom. Her eyes follow the path of my tongue and I watch as she swallows convulsively. She shakes her head, severing the connection between us before she stumbles forward, her foot catching in the trailing bed linen. She straightens herself up and comes to rest upon the couch opposite me. Her shoulders slump, she is defeated in her mannerisms and I wonder how long she stared at my brother's body, wishing that he'd open his eyes or that she'd wake up and it would have all just been a dream.

She lowers her head as she looks down at her hands clasped tightly in her lap. "Who are you?" she whispers, her voice hoarse from her screams and tears.

Her question takes me by surprise. I am sure we would have gotten around to that topic at some point, but I assume she would have asked _why_ I killed her boyfriend first.

"Edward," I reply with a smirk. Her eyes snap up to mine and she frowns. She is clearly unimpressed with my answer. I obviously have not given her enough information. I decide to tease her, to frighten her. I want her heart to beat faster, I want the blood to rush around her veins, I want its delicious smell to intensify so that I may commit it to memory and dwell on it every time I feed, so that I may imagine it is her life force that I am feasting on with every kill I make. "I'm an escaped convict, travelling by night and breaking into the homes of innocent young men and women so that I may kill them for fun, feed on them and then dispose of their bodies in the most creative of ways." That was partly true.

She raises an eyebrow at me, straightening her shoulders as she grows herself a backbone. She has already seen what I am capable of, she knows of my strength, she knows of my sadism and she knows that I could kill her without a second thought. In fact, she thinks I _will_ kill her, which only delights me further. I almost wish that I could kill her because I know she would fight me, she would claw at me, hit me, spit at me, all while screaming that she won't go down without a fight and then I would take control of her, overpower and force her to my way of thinking. I would take what I needed from her and then leave her body to decay. I groan and shift in the chair, letting my thoughts get away from me has caused my body to react and God, as much as I want to go through with that particular fantasy, I know I needed her alive because I have to have her in my life, she will be mine and she will rule by my side.

"You're insane," she spits at me, venom laced in her tone.

I laugh, darkly. "No love, I'm far from insane."

She looks at me with a confused expression, she can tell there is something different about me but she can't seem to put her finger on it. I raise my glass as I watch her studiously, she is mulling over her thoughts while I swirl the liquid in my tumbler before taking another mouthful and humming as my taste buds spring to life and my throat burns with a delicious heat.

"You're not human," she finally surmises before she shakes her head as if trying to dispel her last words, to take back the madness she has just uttered. I am surprised with her quickness and adept intuition.

"Correct."

Her eyes flash, she doesn't expect me to confirm her suspicions. She doesn't _want_ me to confirm her suspicions because maybe now she's as crazy as she believes I am. She remains silent for some time and I wonder if maybe she won't respond at all. My ears prick up at a sound from overhead and I chuckle under my breath. She's about to get the shock of her life.

"W-what are you?" she questions, oblivious to the goings on in the house.

"A vampire." I like giving her short answers. I can see in her eyes that it's driving her to the brink of anger. She is annoyed that I don't go into more detail, she wants my entire story, she wants an explanation but most of all, she wants her evening to make sense once more.

"That's impossible."

"Is it now?" I quirk an eyebrow in her direction and she opens her mouth to speak before closing it once more, apparently unable to find the words she is searching for. "And what makes you say that?"

"Vampires aren't real!" she says, her voice shaking slightly, yet forcefully. She wants me to tell her that I'm just joking around. She wants me to dispel the myth of vampires. She's frightened that I'm serious and that the world she thinks she knows, is a complete fabrication.

"I can prove it," I grin, sinisterly as I part my lips, running my tongue over my protruding fangs, still elongated from the scent of her swimming around the room.

"That doesn't mean anything. So you have abnormally long canines…"

I chuckle, she's still trying to make excuses, and still trying to disprove what she knows is in her heart.

"Maybe you'd like me to have a taste of you, just to show you that your worst nightmares are true?"

She shakes her head, looking back down at her hands as that defeated slump returns to her shoulders. She knows now, she can sense it, feel it. She's coming to terms with it, slowly, even though she doesn't want to. The entire foundations of her life have just spiralled away from her, everything she knew before, is wrong now.

"How old are you?" she asks.

"One hundred and nine."

"You called Emmett your brother."

"I did."

"That's… He's… Emmett is only 28," she replies stubbornly. I laugh at her sweet innocence. I've just told her that vampires are real and now she questions my bloodline, refusing to believe that my brother may have lied about his age to fit in with his human counterparts.

"Emmett hasn't been 28 for nearly a hundred years," I reply with a smirk.

Her head moves so fast that her eyes roll in her head, she is dizzy with disbelief as she stares me down. She knows what I'm telling her, she knows that I've just revealed that her lover is inhuman.

"No," she shakes her head furiously, making to stand up as she clutches the sheet tighter around her body. "You're lying. You're just some psychopath who believes he's a _mythical _creature. You almost had me for a moment there but I know Emmett, he has never and would never lie to me."

My eyes shift toward the door when I notice movement over the girl's shoulder. My grin widens at what I see and a deep rumble of a laugh escapes me. I flick my eyes back to the brunette and nod my head in the direction of the door.

"Tell her I'm right." She looks at me with a confused expression on her porcelain face before her head starts to turn.

"He's right, Bella. I'm sorry," my brother speaks from behind her, his voice pained and low.

I burst into a fit of dark laughter as I stand and make my way back to the whiskey which is calling my name. I refill my glass and turn, resting back against the dresser, facing the room so that I can see the show as it goes down. Bella has turned fully to see Emmett now, standing in the doorway. He is looking down at his feet, his hands wringing together, nervously in front of his body. He's also fully dressed now, which is a relief for me. I've seen more of his body than I ever wanted to.

She's paler than she was before and she's shaking in silent fury. She seems madder that he's lied to her about his identity than the fact that he's technically just risen from the dead. I cross my feet at the ankles and drink solidly, waiting for the fireworks to begin.

I am not disappointed as she collects the front of her sheet in one hand, making sure it is securely held in place before she raises her right hand and slaps Emmett across the cheek. His head barely moves an inch and she's waving her hand around as the pain radiates up her arm. She's in pain, not him and it's funny to watch the pieces of the puzzle fit together. Her emotions play out on her face, anger, then curiosity and wonder and then finally acceptance.

Emmett sighs heavily and hangs his head, looking pained at having upset his human pet. I arch an eyebrow in his direction and move back to my seat, getting comfortable. I know that this is a conversation they likely don't want an audience to witness but this is just too much fun to pass up. I decided a long time ago that I'd fuck Emmett's shit up as much as I possibly could and right here in front of me was just one more example of how well I did my job.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Emmett Cullen," she hisses through clenched teeth before shoving him in the chest for good measure. I grin disturbingly, enjoying the discomfort my brother faces at the hands of his woman. This is exactly Emmett's problem; he just has to get involved in the human life. He can't let it go. He can't rejoice at his immortality or bask in the glory of the freedom his vampirism gives him. There is a hierarchy in the world, like there has and always will be. The weaker are at the bottom. They are fed from and used by the stronger to survive. Emmett is part of the more resilient species. It is nature and balance for him to hunt and kill his prey, not fuck and set up home with them. He lets his emotions get in the way and that stops him from being in control of who he really is, who he is meant to be.

"Bella, baby," he begins, looking up at her with his forgive-me-eyes, she takes a step toward him and I doubt that she is even aware that she is doing it. His hands come up and rest on the tops of her arms while his thumbs brush tiny circles against her skin. "I am so sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispers.

"I just didn't know how to, not at first. I mean, I could hardly waltz into your classroom and say _'hey there beautiful, I'm a blood sucking vampire, fancy a beer?'_ Either you wouldn't have taken me seriously, or I would have scared you away."

"But it's been months now, Emmett. Why did you keep it from me?"

He is shaking his head, looking down once more like a chastised little boy. I sip greedily from my glass, my eyes dance with glee as they move between Bella's petite form and Emmett's bulking size.

"Things were good and… and…" he sighs again, releasing his hold on Bella as he runs his hands through his hair. "I didn't want to lose you."

"Yadda, yadda, yadda. This is boring," I groan and stand up. I laugh as Emmett throws a dirty look in my direction and then I _accidentally_ let the crystal tumbler slip from my fingertips until it is nothing but a sparkling sea of shards beneath my feet. I crunch my way over the mess and move toward the couple, cracking each of my fingers one by one, chuckling as Bella jumps with each pop of my knuckles, the sound clearly reminding her of Emmett's unfortunate accident earlier in the evening. "I'm hungry," I say with a crooked grin crossing my face as I move to stand behind Bella. Her scent is intensified now and I can't stop my eyes from rolling back in my head as her luscious aroma covets my senses.

"Edward," Emmet growls, in what I believe is his attempt at a warning tone. Of course, I ignore him, as I always do because Emmett is a bore and a pain in my ass. He doesn't know how to let loose and have some fun and so I like to tease him and push his buttons as often as I can. I step even closer to Bella, only an inch separates us now and I can see Emmett vibrating with anger from the corner of my eye as Bella's body stiffens. She must feel my breath on the back of her neck. She knows my lips are close to her skin. She's wondering if I will feed from her to sate my needs and God, do I want to. "I'm serious, Edward. Get away from her!"

I heave a sigh and step away from Bella then quickly lurch for my brother. I am behind him now with my right arm locked around his neck, cutting off his windpipe. His hands are gripping my forearms as he battles against me, trying to get me to release him from my hold. His eyes are bulging, his breaths stunted.

"Say goodnight, Emmett." This time, the snap of his neck is so much more satisfying. With the position of our bodies, the break happens right by my ear, the sound carrying deep into my subconscious. Bella gasps, which thankfully is better than her screams from before. I drop Emmett to the ground and step over him, accidentally stepping on his balls as I do so.

"You have to stop doing that!"

"He was being a buzz kill. It's usually much more fun when I come to visit," I respond with a gentle shrug of the shoulders.

Bella's eyes are narrowed, she looks fierce. No, she looks sexy when she's all wound up. I am waiting patiently for her to continue. I can see the pressure of it building behind her eyes, she's going to blow soon and I am hoping that it will be worth it. Her jaw is clenching and unclenching. She opens her mouth to speak, I am expecting a tirade of curse words, I'm expecting screaming and shouting but then she simply shakes her head and turns away from me. Moving to the couch, she sits down and curls her legs beneath her.

"Someone needs to start explaining a few things to me," Bella says, raising her face to look at me. "Starting with how Emmett came back from the dead!"

I am full of energy, adrenaline pumping through my veins and so I opt to wander around the room as I answer Bella's questions. She needs to know the truth about me, about vampires. She needs to know her destiny because I will make sure that this is her life, she will want it. She will crave it. And in the end, she will beg me to give it to her.

"There is only one way to kill a vampire," I say, running my fingers over the spines of the ancient books on the shelves. First editions of Darwin and Austen are here and I'm mildly surprised at Emmett's taste in literature but then I wonder if perhaps this isn't Emmett's place at all. Maybe it's Bella's. She certainly looked the type to lose herself in a novel. "A wooden stake through the heart will kill a vampire."

She is looking at me with a confused expression on her face, her eyes dart toward Emmett's prone body before they focus back on my face. I watch as the cogs turn in her mind, waiting for her to gather her thoughts and put them into words. "Emmet looks dead."

"Emmett _is_ dead," I respond with a chuckle. "It's temporary though, unless you want me to stake him?" I arch an eyebrow at her and she looks at me with disgust. Clearly she doesn't understand the relationship Emmett and I share. I think it's sport to annoy him and he doesn't really have a choice in the matter.

"No. I don't want you to stake him," she huffs and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Think of it like this," I continue, waving my arms around as I walk up and down behind the back of the couch, forcing Bella to turn her head each time I move out of her line of sight. "It's like a vampire coma. He looks dead, and for all intents and purposes he is dead, but then he'll wake up and it will be a miracle." I roll my eyes toward the heavens and steeple my hands before me, mouthing a quick 'thank you, God' and pretending to brush a tear from my eye before leaning over the back of the couch.

She tilts her head backwards to look me in the eyes, her chestnut hair falls from her shoulder, revealing the creamy skin of her throat, it's tempting when I'm this close to her to just take a small bite, just a tiny sip of her blood to see if she tastes as good as she smells. But that wouldn't be conducive with my plan because I know that I cannot resist her right now, I can't explain why she is more tempting to me than any other human who's been unfortunate enough to cross paths with me and as much as I want her right now, I need to show restraint. I need to build up an intolerance to her otherwise when I bring her into the darkness with me, I won't be able to stop and then my princess will be nothing but a decaying body.

"How does Emmett walk in the sunlight?" she questions.

"The story of vampires being cursed to walk the night is just that, a story," Emmett cuts into the conversation as he sits up and rubs at the back of his neck. I chuckle. He'll be feeling the pain of two severed spinal cords for a few days to come.

"It's a myth?" Bella asks as she turns to face her lover, who is remaining seated on the Persian rug. I am impressed by her. She no longer seems to care about the strangeness of the night she has encountered. She is taking it all in stride, her eyes are alight with curiosity and she seems honestly eager to learn more. I smirk to myself and stand up straight. This is right, this is the future of the race, sitting right here in front of me, desperate to learn of the monsters her parents told her weren't real. She wants this life, she craves it. She just doesn't know it yet.

"Yeah, it's a myth," I answer. "Spreading rumours that vampires can't go out in the sunlight reduces the suspicion. We're free to walk in the sun, hunt whenever and wherever we wish and no one is any the wiser for it. It's even easier now, of course, where less and less people actually believe in vampires."

"What about garlic?" she asks.

I simply laugh and shake my head as I walk toward the stairway. I turn to Emmett and grin. "I'm just going to pick out a bedroom, Em. Should I settle in here or are we going to be moving on soon?" I laugh and run up the stairs, listening to Emmett mumble under his breath about how I always turn up whenever I like and take over his life, with no consideration for how he feels or what he wants.

I walk along the upper floor, trying to choose a room that I will be most comfortable in. As much as I want to be near to Bella, I know I can't trust myself and I definitely want to put some distance between me and Emmett. Just the thought of him crawling into bed with her again tonight has me gritting my teeth and clenching my fists together. She's mine. At least she will be, in time.

I choose a simple room at the opposite end of the house. Its large four poster bed sits in the centre of the far wall. The room plays host to two wardrobes and an en suite but that is all. It is perfect for me in its simplicity and elegance. I strip from my clothes, feeling weary from my many days of travel. Remaining in just my boxer shorts, I climb between the soft, Egyptian sheets and fold my arms behind my head, resting back against the pillows. I stare up at the ceiling as I listen to the muffled sounds of Emmett and Bella as they continue their game of 'fact or fiction'. Bella seems shocked to learn that most myths are either whole truths or have a hint of truth in them, the stories having been warped slightly as the centuries have passed.

I close my eyes and let the sound of her voice wash over me. Bella. Her name suits her perfectly. I think back to the beginning of the evening, back to when I was referring to her in my head as 'the woman' and I realise then, as I look at the picture in my mind once more, that had I named her mentally, Bella would have been exactly what I would choose for her. Beautiful. Bella. I quickly fall asleep with images of her pale and creamy skin, the sight of her shudders as she releases, her heady scent, her shiny hair. My last feeling, as I slip into a welcome unconsciousness, is the gentle swelling of my heart as it realises it has found its match.

I am awake early, before the rest of the house. I dress hurriedly and make my way out of the house, I need to feed. I run back to the forest, heading toward the town and am lucky when I come across the scent. I track it further into the woods and then I can hear it, the gentle thrumming of a human heart. I stop near a pine tree and lean against it, listening intently to the footfalls as they draw ever closer to me. I like it when my breakfast comes to me.

And come to me she does. A voluptuous blond crashes through the undergrowth, out for a morning run. She is startled to find me standing there, just watching her. She is wary, her footsteps slowing until she stands still, about a metre from me. I know I can close the distance in less than a second but I want to have some fun. I'm tired of easy prey. I want a game, I want to chase.

"Good morning," I say cheerily as I raise my hand and wiggle my fingers in greeting.

"Hello," she replies as her eyes dart around the clearing. She transfers her weight onto her right foot, she is ready to flee and her instincts are telling her that she'll need to.

"Lovely morning to eat al fresco, isn't it?"

I smile. I have confused her. She is looking at my hands, then around my feet. She is looking for a picnic or some sign that I have food with me.

"Yes… I suppose it is," she responds. Her voice is high pitched, it's also incredibly annoying and I look forward to the end of the game when I get to rip her throat out so that I won't have to hear her talk again. Just the thought of that warm, rich blood, has me salivating and I wonder briefly if maybe I won't be able to make much of a game out of this. I am so hungry, my veins are dry. I feel them scratching inside of me, they need the fluid, they need the blood.

The animal inside me rears its head. I cannot fight him back and I don't want to. The game has gone out of the window, tomorrow, tomorrow I will allow myself to play but for now… I just need to eat. She can sense the change in me, she is backing away slowly but there is no escape from me. There is a red haze in front of my eyes and I am focused on my goal. In a split second I am at her side, my lips are on her neck and then I am piercing that thin veil of skin. My eyes roll, my knees shake and I am soaring into bliss.

I release her and step back. She falls to the ground, sobbing. Her hand is grappling at her wound, trying to staunch the steady flow of blood. I roll my eyes at her pathetic whimpers and pitiful cries for help and wipe my mouth on the back of my hand, smearing the blood across my cheek before I reach down and pick her up, slinging her over my shoulder.

I am back at the house in minutes and have voluptuous blonde dancing in her underwear shortly after. It really is amazing what people will do just to try and get you to change your mind about killing them. I take a seat in the chair I have come to think of as mine and watch as she sways her hips to imaginary music. The blood has stopped pumping from her wound now and is drying on her skin. I lean back in the chair and fold my arms behind my head. Her tears and sniffs just add to the moment.

Bella comes bursting into the living room, dressed in a skirt and blouse. She is taken aback as she notices our house guest, and stops in the doorway, just watching. I can hear as her breathing picks up and I know she is getting excited but what is exciting her, the half-naked woman or the scent of blood which swirls around her? She turns her face to mine, the questions are written clearly on her face.

Who is she?

What is she doing here?

Why is she dancing in my living room?

I smirk. "Good morning, Bella." I stand up and step between the two women, tilting my head in Blonde's direction. "Meet… Hmm, I'm afraid I don't know her name, so let's just call her breakfast." I laugh at the look which crosses Bella's face. She is disgusted that I am so cavalier about the human life.

I move quicker than the eye can see. I am behind the blonde now, my arm securely around her waist as I hold her to me. My lips are at her neck, my tongue traces over the dried blood. My sense flare, I want more, _need_ more. My fangs are in and I stop thinking, the animal is present, the instinct takes over. I am drinking heavily and my body is singing as it is rejuvenated. I can feel her getting weaker in my arms. I open my eyes and raise them to Bella, she is staring, transfixed. There is a need in her too and she is getting closer to unlocking that need.

I release myself from the blonde and lick the residue of blood from my lips, I can feel it trickle down my chin and I love it. This is who I am, who I was meant to be. I am a killer. It is what I was designed for and here I stand in this pretentious house, with the spoils of my hunt plastered across my face. I can feel my arousal beginning. The blood. Bella. It's all just too much stimulation.

"Want some?" I ask Bella in a gravelly voice. It is low and sexually charged and I know that she can hear the change in it. Her heart is beating faster; she is excited by watching me feed. I see it on her face. She likes the animal. I smirk. The hunger is there, right there in her eyes. They are black with want and desire and I know that she wants it. She wants the darkness that's inside of her. She needs it.

A growl pierces the silent moment I am sharing with Bella as Emmett comes strolling into the room. He wraps his arm securely around Bella's waist, pulling her into his side. It's as if he is staking his claim on her. I chuckle. He can piss on her leg for all I care but I know that when the time is right, she will be mine. His eyes are wild for a moment as he looks at the blond still wriggling in death at my feet. Her wound is wide open. Her heart working harder to pump what is left of her blood around her body. She is gagging on her own life source and the sound is so sweet, so beautiful, that I fail for a moment to see what Emmett's problem is.

"If you're going to stay here, Edward, you need to stop bringing this shit around Bella," he snarls at me. I laugh. He has no idea who he's been fucking. He still thinks that she is an innocent woman, that her heart and mind are pure. But she is dirty. I can see it in her eyes. I can see it in every move she makes. She wants a taste. She's looking at the blonde, her tongue darting out to wet her lips, over and over. She wants it.

"Last time I looked, it was a free country, Emmett," I reply with a smirk as I kneel down beside my dying prey. "Look at you, so scared and so fragile in death. You are beautiful right now, with your hair stained red." My fingers are caressing her cheek; her eyes are fixed on me. She is confused. I am speaking to her as if she is my lover. My finger trails down her neck, through the blood which bubbles from her gaping neck wound. I can feel its heat on my fingertips, almost taste it through my skin. The scent is right there, at the back of my throat and if it were possible, I'd drain her again but I can't. She no longer has enough blood in her system for even a small taste. She will die very soon.

I am looking over at Bella, holding her gaze as I grip the blonde's cheeks in my hands. I don't spare my meal a second glance as I flick my wrists and snap her neck, a clean break, severing her spinal cord. Her gurgling stops, she is silent, still, dead.

Bella barely even flinches. I am proud of her. She is growing accustomed to my ways. She is simply staring at me, her eyes flicking between me and the dead woman at my feet. Emmett is growling again, he is unimpressed by my display in front of his human. He doesn't understand. He doesn't get it. She will be my darkness and soon he will see that.

I stand and step over my breakfast, nodding my head in Bella's direction before walking past Emmett, my shoulder brushes against his. "Take care of that for me."

I am outside, running across the dew covered grass. The need to escape from Bella is strong. I could see the hunger in her eyes as I fed. I sensed the need and even more than that, I could smell her arousal. So now I am sitting in the woods, my back pressed up against a tree and my rock solid erection encased in my palm. I stroke slowly up and down my shaft, once, with a vice like grip.

A hiss escapes my lips as a vision of Bella, bared before me, blood sliding down her chin as she licks her lips and moans with pleasure, the pleasure of my eyes on hers, the flash of desire in her eyes as she tastes the blissful life essence, her tongue lapping at the liquid coating her plump and luscious lips.

I close my eyes to focus more intently on the picture in my mind. I can practically see the arousal drip down Bella's inner thigh and the monster within me wakes up, tempted by the scent of blood and the smell of _her_. The monster doesn't know what he wants first. Should I trail my lips across hers? Allow my tongue to mingle with that delicious drink? Or perhaps I should move like lightening, pin her to the ground before she can do anything more than gasp, grip her thighs as I spread them apart and burying my face between them, licking up her sweet nectar as she screams out her pleasure.

My breath hitches and my hips are moving in rhythm with my fist. The bulbous head of my dick begins to leak its fluid and I know that with the images in my head, and the _almost _taste of Bella in my mouth; I will be coming very shortly.

Vision Bella is screaming with her release, her thighs clamp around my head, holding my in place as she rides my face and her words beg more for more. It's all I need to push me over the edge, my own sticky orgasm coming with hers. My body shakes as ropey streams of cum shoot from my slit, dribbling into my palm as I continue to stroke my throbbing member, milking myself of the most fantastic orgasm I have ever had.

My dick is lying flaccid against my thigh. My eyes remain closed as my head tilts back against the rough bark of the tree I am leaning against. Too lazy to tuck myself back into the pants as I allow my mind to flood with more and more images of Bella. Bella bent over, naked as the day she was born, Bella feeding from some inconsequential human, right after I've watched him eat her out, watched her scream for him… But not in the same way that she screams for me.

The afternoon sun begins to shine through the break of the forest and I realize that I have been sat, lost in my thoughts, for most of the day. I clean myself up and readjust my pants as I secure them around my waist, pondering whether or not I am hungry again. I decide that I'm not and head toward the school, eager to get a start on pissing off my brother. And I know exactly how to do it.

I sidle up to the small window in the door, glancing inside, my eyes seeking her, even though I can already sense her moving about the room and hear her voice as she lectures to her students about why it is so important to study the great William Shakespeare.

"_Shakespeare __will __expose you to a multitude of literary techniques; his plays will challenge you with difficult language and style, express a profound knowledge of human behaviour and offer insight into the world around us.__The intricate meanings, extensive vocabulary, and powerful imagery contained within his works demonstrate his phenomenal story telling."_ She smiles, her lips turning up slightly as her eyes dance across the sea of students in front of her. _"And because it's on the syllabus and you have no choice but to study it. Now, are there any more questions?"_

"_Yeah, who's the creep at the window?"_ Some wise assed kid asks. I chuckle under my breath. The sandy haired boy with his wire frames pressed right to the bridge of his nose has just found his way onto my dessert list. There is something about the blood of a minor; it always tastes so much sweeter.

Bella's head whips up, there is a definite anger in her eyes but I can see the underlying desire in them. I grin at her and raise my hand to the glass, my fingers dancing in a camp wave hello. Her eyebrow raises, she's challenging me and before I can even understand the feeling coursing through my body, my head is thrown back and a deep, guttural, laugh is flowing from me.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing here, Edward?" she hisses. Her voice is low, angry.

I shrug my shoulders and lean back against a bank of lockers, feeling the cool metal through the fabric of my shirt. "Partaking in my favourite activity," I respond, my eyes holding her gaze (which softens, even as she crosses her arms across her chest in annoyance). "That really makes your tits look great, you know?"

She looks down at herself, releases a frustrated sigh and drops her arms, much to my disappointment.

"And what would that be? I'm trying to teach, Edward, you can't just drop into the school any time you fancy it."

"Why can't I?" I smirk and take a step toward her. She instinctively takes one back until she is the one pressed against the lockers and I hover before her, leaving only an inch between our bodies. Her breath catches in her throat as her eyes dance between mine and my lips. I close my eyes and inhale deeply. I can smell the musky scent of her arousal and feel my own begin, in response to her. It's moments like these when I know that the path we're on is the right one. I know that our future together is imperative because no one else could cause these reactions in me. And I would be my immortality on it, that Emmett has never caused her juices to flow so readily for him. "I'm here to annoy, Emmett. This is where he works, isn't it?"

She nods, unable to speak as I lean in and trail my nose along the column of her throat. I move my arms up, placing my hands either side of her head, encasing her in my loose hold, disallowing her to leave me until I've had my fun.

My breath washes over her skin and I watch, with amusement, as goose bumps break out on her skin. I can practically see the orgasm building in her, from my presence alone. She bites down on her lip, the blood rushing to the surface, if she bites down any harder she will bleed for me and I won't be able to control myself long enough to see that she gains pleasure, from the act of sustaining me, too.

"I want you to leave Emmett and me alone," she whispers as she tries to be courageous and speak with authority. I laugh and run my engorged fangs around the shell of her ear, letting her feel their razor sharpness as I press my arousal against her stomach. Her breath releases in a _whoosh_ as she fights a losing battle with herself, the battle to give in and allow me to have my way with her, versus the battle to remain faithful to my brother.

"You don't honestly want me to do that, do you, Bella?"

She sucks in a breath and I smirk, leaning ever closer to her. She thinks I am about to kiss her, her lips part, her tongue peeking out to wet them and the sight of it, although a simple act, is so arousing that I almost combust like a pre-pubescent boy. I close my eyes against her beauty, needing a moment to collect myself before I am forced to end this game before it's time to.

A split second later, my eyes snap open and fix on the throbbing artery in her neck. The venom pools and my mouth opens, my tongue running over my fangs as my gaze remains steady on her throat, the monster rising to the surface as he begs me to take her, bite her, kill her.

She knows my thoughts, she can sense it and her arousal increases. She wants it, wants me. But it's not time yet. No, if I bite her now and attempt to turn her, I know that I will kill her.

My fists slam against the lockers, the sound ringing out around us and echoing off of the corridor walls. I push away from the dented metal and turn on my heel, not even sparing her a second glance as I escape from the campus and hurry back to my refuge from this morning. The scent of my release still hangs in the air as I place one hand against the tree, lean forward and close my eyes, breathing deeply as my free hand fumbles with the fly of my pants and I fight to release myself, destined to spend the day wrapped in a world of self-love, until I am so satiated that I couldn't possibly take Bella, even if I wanted to.

It is the same routine for the next few weeks. I leave the house early and come back with a meal and then Bella interrupts me with her arrival. Every day she is wearing the same clothing, always in a grey or black pencil skirt, paired with a white shirt. As the weeks pass, however, she begins to come closer, sitting down to watch as I feed.

I always leave my carcasses for Emmett to clean up because it annoys him so much. He knows that he is losing her; he can see it every morning as he comes down the stairs. He watches her as she watches me. The fire in his eyes is beginning to go out and I know that this time I am playing to the best of my abilities. Emmett will lose our little game again and then I'll move on, taking Bella with me as we wreak havoc on the human world. And then maybe in a century or so, we can visit Emmett again and the two of us can have some fun at his expense.

I continue to go into the woods to relieve the ache, Bella creates in me, every day and then I head to the school, to sit in on Bella's lessons, to watch and study her. Every day is the same. Except now I am strong enough to resist Bella. I can sit in her classroom and watch her teach without the need to bend her over and take her over her desk, in front of her students.

The class have been watching Franco Zeffireli's and Baz Luhrmann's interpretation of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet so that they can compare the films for their essays. And while Bella may have appeared to be attuned to her students during the weeks, she's been anything but. She sits behind her desk, every day, her eyes locked on mine, at the back of the room. And we stare at each other, do nothing but drink each other in.

The bell rings, signalling the end of the school day and I'm glad because the time has come. Bella is ready to be my princess of darkness now. Her need is so strong that I've barely been able to contain myself but today is the day and she will be mine. The last student leaves and I follow behind him, killing the lights and locking the door before I turn to find Bella directly behind me, her eyes glowing, with desire, in the dark.

I growl, a primal sound as my hands grip her upper arms and I spin her, pressing her against the wall and holding her there with the weight of my body. She jumps a little, her legs circling my waist as she locks her ankles together and presses herself more firmly against me. Her hands move to my hair, fingers curling in the strands, pulling tight as her lips meet mine. I groan. My cock throbs. I have been without this, without _her_, for far too long and now that I know the feel of her lips, I can never let her go.

If fate has not intended for me to make her mine, then fate will lose because I will do all that I can to be sure that no one ever touches her again. No one will kiss her, taste her, fuck her. No one but me.

Clothes fly across the room, the sound of ripping fabric filling my ears but I am so focused on her, so absorbed in my tongue inside her mouth that I don't know who is doing the ripping. Me or her? She is so worked up, so desperate for me (as I am for her) that it really could be either one of us.

We are naked. Her body is still wrapped around mine and my stiff erection is nestled nicely between her swollen pussy lips. But it's not perfect, not yet at least, because it won't be until I'm buried balls deep inside her, her juices coating my shaft as I pummel her tight hole and make her scream for me. _For me_.

"I can't resist you," she whimpers as she sinks her teeth into the crook of my neck, her hands becoming more desperate as she tugs on my hair, tilting my head to the side to give herself more access. "I tried so hard but the sight of you feeding, the smell of blood, it turns me on so much and I just want to watch you kill. _No!_" She shakes her head, chastising herself. "_I want to kill_. I want to wake up in the mornings and sink my teeth into someone. I want to watch as they die right before me, _because_ of me. And then, when you're done feeding, I want to lick the blood from your face and make love to you for hours."

I chuckle at her admission and force her off of me, leaving her standing in the centre of her classroom, shivering as the cool air flutters around her heated and aroused body. Her nipples are pert and rosy, just begging for my lips but it's not time for that yet. No, first the change and then while she burns with my venom, I'll fuck her, give her pleasure through the hell she'll suffer. And once she's immortal, we'll leave this place and go on our way, killing everyone who crosses our path.

"Edward," she begs, breathless as she tries to beckon me back to her with her siren call but I want to leave her waiting. My eyes see better in the darkness than hers do and I grin, salaciously, as I take in her naked body, enjoying her from every angle as I pace around her, my footsteps almost silent. But she hears me, senses me, her eyes following me around the room.

I can smell her arousal, more than I ever have before. I can even see it as it slides in a pearlescent trickle down her thighs, she is so desperate for this, so _ready_.

"I dream of it too," she continues with her monologue, enticing me with her dark words and wants. "Every night when I close my eyes, I'm transported into the body of a killer. I spend the night in a bloody parallel universe, the blood all over my face and arms and when I wake up in the morning, I am so aroused and I can taste it. I can _taste_ the copper of the blood in my mouth and I sometimes wonder if maybe I did kill someone while I slept."

"You didn't," I reply, my gaze travelling over her rounded buttocks. "But you will… With me at your side." I step closer to her, her blood calling to me.

"How?"

"All it takes is one bite, Bella." My breath fans the bare expanse of her neck as my arm circles her waist from behind and I pull her back flush against my chest. She can feel every hard line of my body and, judging from the sharp intake of breath and the slight shift of her backside against my obvious arousal, she likes it. "One bite, Bella, and you'll rule the world with me."

Her nod is imperceptible to the human eye but I see it and I hear the barely whispered 'yes' which falls from her lips.


End file.
